Databases can maintain critical information vital to a given business or organization. The loss of data in a database due to natural disasters, data corruption, etc., can be catastrophic to the business. In order to guard against the loss of critical business data maintained in a given database (the “primary database”), a replicate database or multiple replicate databases can be maintained. A replicate database is a duplicate or mirror copy of the primary database (or a subset of the primary database) that is maintained either locally at the same site as the primary database, or remotely at a different location than the primary database. The availability of a replicate copy of the primary database enables a user (e.g., a corporation or other business) to reconstruct a copy of the database in the event of the loss, destruction, or unavailability of the primary database. Replicate databases, however, can take more time to update than a primary database.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.